wissenschaftlichepraxisfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Ein Schelm, der Böses dabei denkt
Ehrlich gesagt, reisst es mich so langsam vom Stuhl. Seit Wochen lese ich die schaurigsten Forschungsarbeiten und Berichte von Medizinern aus den USA, wie Auftraggeber Forscher unter Druck setzen, was an Daten und Berichten geschönt wird, wie Pharma-Firmen selbst forschen und sich renommierte Wissenschaftler "kaufen", die ihre Namen dann als Autor für die Ghostwriter-Publikationen zur Verfügung stellen. Nach dem ersten Augenreiben habe ich mich verwundert gefragt, warum dieses Thema bei uns so wenig eine Rolle spielt. Ist unsere Wissenschaft denn so völlig gefeit gegen derartige Übergriffe auf die akademischen Sitten? Nun, die Antwort kam fast postwendend: Hochschulen: Uni Köln betreibt gesponserte Forschung hinter verschlossenen Türen . Der "german way" sieht nur ein bisschen anders aus, denn man kauft sich gleich bei einer Universität ein, ganz offiziell per Kooperationsvertrag, aber doch heimlich genug unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit. :: "Um den Verdacht der Einflussnahme durch die Wirtschaft zu entkräften, hat der Stifterverband vor Kurzem einen – unverbindlichen – Kodex für Stiftungsprofessuren herausgegeben. "Der Geldgeber nimmt später keinen Einfluss auf Forschung und Lehre und die Veröffentlichung von Forschungsergebnissen", heißt es darin. Für die Auftragsforschung sei ein solcher Kodex aber nicht sinnvoll, so der Stifterverband. Es existierten einfach zu viele verschiedene Modelle." Und weiter: :: "Der Politik fehlt es am Willen, die Wirtschaft bei ihrem eifrigen Forschungssponsoring in die Schranken zu weisen und verbindliche Gesetze zu beschließen. Im Hochschulrahmengesetz stehen zur Drittmittelforschung lediglich vage Formulierungen. Die Bundesregierung verweist gerne auf die Autonomie der Hochschulen." Zwar hat sich jetzt der Datenschutzbeauftragte von NRW eingeschaltet, damit die Vereinbarungen zwischen der Universität Köln und der Bayer AG veröffentlicht werden, aber angeblich sind seine Forderungen nicht bindend. Mal ganz polemisch gefragt: Steht es den Universitäten damit frei, ganze Fach- bzw. Forschungsbereiche an die Industrie zu verhökern, um ihr Überleben zu sichern? Hat auch die Autonomie der Hochschulen ihren Preis? Wer setzt und garantiert uns irgendwelche Forschungsstandards? Googlefix 18:31, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) : Ja in der Tat, hier bedarf einiges der Aufklärung! Noch im Sommer letzten Jahres ging die Meldung durch sämtliche Medien, Bayer konzentriere die Krebsforschung ausschliesslich in Berlin als alleinigen Standort (Der Tagesspiegel: Bayer konzentriert Krebsforschung in Berlin). 2008 hiess es aus Köln, die Uni-Klinik kooperiere mit dem Uniklinikum Pittsburgh UPMC Cancer Centers(Exchange of Excellence with the University of Pittsburgh ).Aus dem gleichen Jahr soll allerdings der Kooperationsvertrag von Bayer mit der Uni Köln stammen, in dem sich beide zu bevorzugten Partnern in der Krebsforschung erklären (ZEIT). Gehört das UPMC etwa Bayer? Oder hat man Berlin klammheimlich als Forschungszentrum ausgebootet? Es hat wohl gewichtige Gründe, warum Bayer und die Uni Köln so vehement die Offenlegung der Verträge ablehnen. Googlefix 20:37, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :: Vielleicht ist es das: :: Uniklinik beschließt Kooperation: Schub für die Krebsforschung :: "Zusammenarbeiten wollen die Partner überdies bei der studentischen Ausbildung, die Zusammenarbeit mit der pharmazeutischen Forschung auf ein gemeinsames Fundamt stellen und um Fördermittel werben." :: Was ist da gelaufen und warum wird das verheimlicht? Googlefix 20:58, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) ::: Geht noch besser: ::: US-Uniklinik und GE wollen globales Praxisnetz ::: "Die University of Pittsburgh Medical Center (UPMC) und der Medizintechnik-Gigant General Electric (GE) bauen weltweit ein Netz spezialisierter Krebszentren auf. In diesen Zentren wollen sie spezielle Diagnostik und radiologische Therapien anbieten. Die UPMC will die Zentren nach dem Vorbild bestehender US-Praxen betreiben, GE liefert als Kooperationspartner die Technik - und sondiert, welche Märkte sich strategisch eignen." ::: ""In den kommenden zehn Jahren wollen wir mindestens 25 Zentren eröffnen", sagte Charles Bogosta, verantwortlich für das internationale Geschäft bei UPMC. Der Fokus liege zunächst auf Deutschland, Griechenland, der Türkei und Südkorea, wo bereits 2009 erste Praxen eröffnen sollen. Telemedizinisch werden sie an die US-Zentren angebunden, wo auch die Behandlungspläne erstellt werden. "Wir übertragen ein bewährtes Konzept auf andere Märkte", sagte Reinaldo Garcia, President und CEO von GE Healthcare, der 17 Mrd. $ schweren Medizintechniksparte des US-Konzerns. Über seine Niederlassungen in mehr als 100 Ländern wird der Konzern die Expansion vorbereiten - und Kontakte zu nationalen Klinikbetreibern herstellen, die UPMC als Partner dienen sollen." ::: ""Wir werden beide unser Geschäft in diesen Segmenten ausweiten können", prognostizierte Garcia. GE wird jedes der Zentren, die zwischen 20 und 40 Mitarbeiter beschäftigen werden, mit der nötigen Technik wie Magnetresonanztomografen, IT, Ultraschallgeräten oder digitalen Röntgensystemen ausrüsten. Konkrete Umsatzprognosen nannten aber weder GE noch UPMC." ::: Eigentlich erübrigt sich da schon jeder Kommentar......Googlefix 21:06, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::: Ach ja, hätte ich fast vergessen: Bayer ist anscheinend Hauspharmazeut bei UMPC und soll es wohl auch in den jeweiligen "Dependencen" werden. So nebenbei werden sie dann wohl auch Monopolist in der medikamentösen Krebsbehandlung. Was mag das für die Forschung bedeuten? Werden in den neuen Krebszentren dann nur noch Medikamente von Bayer getestet? :::: Lasst uns für unsere Gesundheit beten!Googlefix 21:58, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :::: Hier nochmal der Kooperationsvertrag zwischen UPMC und GE: :::: http://www.gehealthcare.com/dede/news_and_events/docs/PressRelease_UPMC_GEHC_081113_D.pdf Googlefix 22:18, 10. Jan. 2012 (UTC)